


The Risk-Taking Life of Amanuma Yuku (Alt. 美しい)

by takoya_king



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Crush, Comfort No Hurt, Crush, Cuddling, DKB is the whole universe, Fluff, It's pretty platonic, M/M, Mild Angst, Oops, Platonic Cuddling, Short, amanuma yuku is the sun, but of many thoughts, deep thoughts, even lune, everyone is soft for yuku, fears, i think, i think i mentioned the others too but i'm not sure, it's crack but not crack, jung sungmin is a cat, jung sungmin is the moon, let me be soft for my biases, let the babies sleep, like really mild, lune is a man of few words, lune is also babie, mentioned Han Harry June, okay not really it's 3k words, sunshine yuku, two bros chillin' on the same bed barely a feet apart but still not gay, unless?, whats a tag, you can take this as platonic as you like, you can't even taste it, yuku is babie, yuku is still a minor pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoya_king/pseuds/takoya_king
Summary: Yuku just wanted his towel.OrA brief moment in which Yuku can only think in Japanese sandwiched between lots of unnecessary narratives.
Relationships: Amanuma Yuku/Jung Sungmin | Lune, Jung Sungmin | Lune/Amanuma Yuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Risk-Taking Life of Amanuma Yuku (Alt. 美しい)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been bad with dialogues so why not write a fic with mains that canonically rarely speak

Yuku cherished his life.

He was always careful with how he lived. Looking both sides of the road before crossing the road, triple-checking his locks, switching the lights on before entering a room, unplugging everything when leaving, always checking the water before taking a sip to avoid burning his tongue, turning his phone’s ringtone up when it is was not in his pocket for emergencies. The only real risk he took was moving to Korea to be a trainee.

But now as he stood in their shared room’s doorway, eyeing the figure nestled in his sheets, he was facing one of the greatest risks to his life known to the whole dorm: Lune sleeping. He could recall exactly how great his day had been going until this very moment.

Excusing himself from the rest who were in the practice room having a vlive, his feet had padded over the parquet of their dorm as he made his way to grab a towel from their room. He had passed by the shower, concluding Seongsik was taking a second bath after hearing an unfamiliar melody making symphonies with the running water. A little smile had drifted over his lips at the thought of the human jukebox. 

The singing soon became muffled as he dwelled closer and closer to the bedrooms, a warm silence settling in the atmosphere. One of the doors down the hallway was open a crack, letting the sound of mumbling and tapping spill out from the room.

Deciding to make a stop, he cautiously opened the door with a soft warning knock. Peeking his head in, the growing mullet bouncing as he greeted with a small smile to his strawberry blond hyung.

“Hyung?”

“Ah, Yuku!”

The older pushed his chair back from the table ever so slightly to divert his attention to the soft-spoken guest. “Anything wrong?” He may come off as intimidating with his gaze and deep register but Gwanghyun had a soft spot for their sole Japanese member- everyone did if they were being honest. Not that Yuku himself was aware of this of course.

“Nothing, hyung, I heard you from the hallway--” he paused with his mouth opening and closing while he hummed, “--ah- ano- hmm...” His vocabulary seemed to fail him for a moment, but Gwanghyun didn’t seem to mind and even offered him an encouraging smile, patient.

“Is that a new- uhh- production? Ah is that the word?”

“Yes, it is, Yuku--” he chuckles, endeared “--it’s something Teo and I have been working on.” He grabs the pile of papers, somewhat hastily bunching them together before offering a kind smile to the younger, “Would you like to hear it?” 

A grin made its way to his features and he giggles before shaking his head, his hands moving the same way gently, “I’ll listen to it another time, hyung, with the others.”

“I just wanted to check in, hyung--” he gestures his head to the hallway “--I still have to change, I’m pretty worn out from the vlive.”

“Oh, are they still going?”

Nodding in response, he grins fondly, “I’m surprised they can dance so much honestly.”

They share a laugh before Yuku waves goodbye at him and starts closing the door. He stops as he realizes something, “Ah hyung!”

Gwanghyun hums from his now crouched position, “Hm?” Lifting his head to look at him.

“Don’t let Teo hyung catch you refer to him like that,” he teases, referencing their mess of a debate from over a month ago.

Playing along, he places a finger on his own lips, shushing the younger, “He won’t know if nobody tells him.”

“Tells me what?”

Yuku laughs purely at the face he makes when the door opens to Seongsik walking in, ruffling his hair with a towel. He stifles giggles as he closes the door on his companions, the beginnings of banter being dampened by the growing distance between him and the room. He resumed his original path towards the other room at the end of the hall.

And that’s how he ended up here right now, one hand carefully clasping the doorknob while the other laid flat against the frame. Much of his effort being put into trying to make the least noise possible with shutting the door.

Back pressed against the door, he scanned the room trying to spot any semblance of his purple towel amongst the mess of bags lazily strewn across beds and on the floor. Their room was always neat in comparison to the others’ room, but the increased pressure of possibly disturbing Sungmin’s noontime nap somehow made looking for a single piece of cloth feel like a game of Where’s Waldo.

Tiptoeing around Dongil’s opened gym bag and Junseo’s short stack of books to read, he found himself standing right where the danger lay close. The soft breaths in and out being signaled by the rise and fall of the blanket wrapped snug around the figure was enough for Yuku to think his hyung was in a state of deep slumber. Or at least that’s what he hoped for.

Turning his back to the slumbering dragon, he started sifting through his bedside to determine the whereabouts of his displaced towel. Despite being sure of the fact that he had neatly folded it before leaving for the practice room earlier this morning, he was terribly unable to find it. He pouted and let out a frustrated groan through pursed lips before a gasp left him.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, he cautiously turned his body to face the sleeping beauty. The rise and fall of the black blanket never ceased, yet it did so little to calm his own quickly beating heart. Hand falling from his mouth, his eyes trailed over the features of his roommate. He couldn’t help himself from noticing how much softer his messy hair looked when it wasn’t as styled when he was awake. Noticing the way it gently fell over the tall bridge of his nose and how his lips parted further ever so slightly with every breath. His eyelashes long and glistening despite the dim lighting of the room.

Yuku wondered how someone could look so ethereal when they had their eyes closed.

Just as he was about to turn away and resume his search, his eyes caught sight of a color that didn’t seem to match his roommate’s palette- pale purple. It was the same purple that he had been desperately searching for the past 5 minutes. He stared in horror as it dawned on him where exactly it was.

There, a third of it stuffed awkwardly under the dark expanse of Lune’s blanket, was Yuku’s beloved purple towel.

How it got there was beyond his comprehension until he remembered Sungmin coming back around the same time Dongil had rushed him out of the room, fresh from his workout and asking for a spare towel. The memory of him throwing out a hasty okay when the other held up the towel to him as his green-haired leader tugged at his sleeve graced his mind. He could only sigh, a pout appearing on his features.

At this point, he knew the towel was spoiled and he should have just grabbed another one from his bag. He should have, but a voice inside his system told him to go against his better judgment. He was one of the only two people in their band of members that wasn’t full of energy, spite, and reckless abandon- the other being serenely undisturbed before him- so the fact that he even thought of the idea was actually beyond his understanding.

So, taking a risk he should have been smart enough not to take that, he took hold of the towel’s peeking end and tugged.

He held his breath and dared to keep his gaze locked on the sleeping man’s face, his hands working to loosen the effortless hold on his towel. In the act of pulling at the cloth, he had realized that the weight lying atop it wasn’t simply a portion of his torso but an underlying grip had been the main factor of his struggle. The slender fingers that wrapped themselves around the corner of the towel tightened as the arm pulled back, halting the one-sided tug of war.

The realization of what this implied came too late to the younger and as his wide-eyed gaze stared back at the face of his waking companion, his life flashed before his eyes. Lashes fluttered open revealing striking irises that were not at all shy with their allure but were immediately shrouded once more as he squinted through the light emanating from the single source above their heads. 

His death could not come any more beautifully.

“Yuku?”

“A-ah! Hyung!” His Korean vocabulary had always been rather sparse but more so when he was feeling nervous. So when the older slowly rose from his lying position, blanket falling from his shoulders and black shirt falling over pale skin that had barely even seen two seconds of light, he was speechless. At least he was in Korean, in Japanese he could think up of more than 50 different words to describe him right at that moment.

One of them he wished wouldn’t haunt him if ever he lived through this encounter.

The lean torso of his elder arched as he worked out the kinks from his sleep, the younger eyeing him anxiously. A million thoughts ran through his head as he wondered exactly how he’d get scolded today. However, as Sungmin relaxed with hands placed on the mattress- one of them now loosely holding on to the other end of the towel in his grasp, he could see no sign of hostility in his gaze. 

Both males stayed in that moment, just staring at each other, for one, two, and three beats before both pairs of eyes fell on the piece of cloth they were both clutching on to.

“Ah, your towel…”

“My towel…”

Sungmin was in no case slow, but he was always on the lacking emotion side and that only enhanced when he just woke up. So it comes as no surprise that seeing the little sunshine so close to his face right when he opened his eyes had him a little unsure of what was happening and how to react. However, as his eyes fell on the towel, flashes of him feeling the overwhelming urge to lie down right after his workout with the soft cloth in his grasp had him let go of the towel as if it burned.

Too embarrassed to look into the action, Yuku could only awkwardly chuckle at the situation, bringing the towel closer to him only to stop as he recognized the shirt his hyung was wearing. A frown forming on his face, “Sungmin hyung, did you not change after your exercise?”

Sungmin didn’t have to look down at his clothes, he felt the stickiness of dried sweat on his back and the way his sleeves clung to his shoulders from the soaked up weight from earlier. He could only hum before turning away, a blush barely noticeable on his fair cheeks. It wasn’t even a couple of seconds later when he felt a tug at his arm.

The younger now stood on his feet and brought the older up onto his own, slinging the pale purple towel over his shoulder. Lune let himself be dragged around the room, curious at how the blond maneuvered his way around the room to grab articles of clothing from his things before he got dragged out of the room and down the hall.

They stopped right in front of the closed door that opens to the bathroom, no sound of rushing water which meant it was unoccupied. Yuku opened the door and gently pushed Sungmin into the room, the latter staring at him with his mouth slightly open in shock despite the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. A pile of clothes was handed to the dark-haired male as Yuku pouted at him.

“Hyung, it’s 1 PM, you got back to the room around 10 AM.” Yuku wasn't exactly the mom friend, oftentimes he’d actually be the one babied by everyone, even by Harry-June. The thought of Lune catching a cold, however, set off something in him that made him temporarily push away his soft side to close the door in his hyung’s face.

“Take a bath.” Sungmin raised both eyebrows at the door between the two. “...please.”

At that, he chuckled to himself before resigning and placing the armful of clothing on the bathroom sink. He paused as he realized one minor flaw.

“Yuku?” He called out in hopes of the man still beyond the door, then hearing a small call back that let him know he was, “Towel?”

There was a beat of silence before the unlocked door creaked open slightly, a hand grasping onto a familiar pale purple towel presenting itself through the crack. Another chuckle passed through him as he grabbed the towel, the door shutting quickly and this time, Sungmin made sure to lock it.

Hearing the click of the lock, Yuku sighed and went back to their room to wipe himself down and change clothes. He fought off the blush of embarrassment prompted by the whole interaction, thinking he was being a bit too bossy with how he told his elder to take a bath.

By the time Sungmin got back, the towel slung around his neck, and in the clothing that Yuku had handpicked, the other was sat at his bed, fidgeting with his own fingers. His face was rid of his usual sunny smile and that weighed heavily on his chest.

“Yuku?”

He had on the soft energy that anyone would usually get from him, but this time it was laced with something else that Lune couldn’t quite place. Walking closer, he squatted down to look at the boy who looked very much like he had something to say but couldn’t put it into words. Lune wondered if it was him being short on vocabulary again or if it was something else.

“Hyung, I’m sorry for earlier…” He wasn’t sure what the Japanese boy was saying sorry for but he waited for him to continue before judging what to respond. “I was being bossy earlier, I nearly even forgot to refer to you respectfully.”

A smile tugged at the elder’s lips and he chuckled before giving Yuku a ruffle of his hair. The younger stared up at the man as he messed his hair up with the towel he had handed him earlier. Hanging the soaked cloth on the bar at the foot of the top bunk, he straightened it out before letting it be. Yuku’s gaze never left him as he waited for any verbal response to his apology.

Wordlessly, he grabbed Yuku’s shirt sleeve and pulled him towards his side of the room. Sungmin was a man of few words, but never this few. It scared Yuku just a bit.

With not much protest, Yuku let himself be cradled in the other’s embrace on his mattress. None of this was new to the younger as everyone was always particularly fond of babying him, but Lune also wasn’t one of the most expressive of the bunch making this particular situation prompt a blush to dust his cheeks.

“Hyung-”

“You weren’t doing anything wrong, Yuku--” he adjusted their positions so he was resting his chin on the younger’s head as he spoke “--in fact, if you didn’t do that, I probably wouldn’t have gotten out of bed anyway.”

A soft giggle escaped the blond, his chest feeling lighter from the stripped guilt, and he brought his own arms around the other’s waist, finally comfortable. A yawn forced its way past his lips as the adrenaline from earlier finally died down. Before the exhaustion could fully take over, however, Sungmin called for this attention.

“Yuku, you didn’t take a shower after practicing, did you?”

He nuzzled closer to the older, humming into his chest. “I changed while you were in the shower.” That did little to appease the other, but the second yawn that escaped the younger silenced him. He decided he’d let it pass this time.

They laid there for a while, breaths even and in sync. It almost seemed like a bubble had fallen over them, protecting them from everything else outside. Laying there, arms around each other and legs tangled- it almost felt surreal to feel this safe. Having just debuted and their plans for a comeback stumped by the recent pandemic- being cuddled up like this wasn’t even supposed to be allowed with social distancing being a must- it almost seemed like the world was against them.

Sungmin did not speak much, but he thought a lot. His mind was full of unspoken thoughts every day and it may not seem like it but he was often afraid. Afraid of what lies ahead for him and his members. He was one of the younger members but he always thought about how he could help and protect the others. He just wasn’t showy about it.

“Hyung, I can hear you thinking…”

Yuku was afraid too. Moving to Korea while barely speaking the language was not something anyone sane would do on a whim. After all, he was just a kid that loved dancing and watching anime. But maybe it was the thought of finally fulfilling his childhood dreams to be on the big stage. Maybe he just wanted to make his parents proud. Maybe he just wanted a fresh start. He wasn’t quite sure, but the beating in his chest and the coil in his gut told him he made the right decision. Right now, entrapped in the arms of one of the people he looked up to, he felt he made the right decision.

“Sungmin hyung…”

He only hummed back in response, Yuku didn’t have to hear his fears. 

Realizing that the older wasn’t going to talk, he settled for bringing him closer physically instead. He wasn’t the best with words- especially in Korean- but he knew how to comfort someone beyond that. 

No words were exchanged after that, but the message could not have been any clearer.

So Sungmin tightened his arms around Yuku and Yuku did the same.

They laid there in peaceful silence, Yuku’s soft breaths tickling the skin of Sungmin’s chest as the exhaustion slowly took over him. The other listened to him sleep, wanting to make sure he’d rest until his eyes could stay open no longer and he finally succumbed to his own weariness for the day.

Their roommates found them an hour later. Dongil almost melting at the sight of his younger brothers curled up so softly against each other before actioning to wake them up. Seeing this and wanting to avoid disaster, Seongsik slapped a hand over his mouth and, with the help of Junseo, dragged him outside. 

The muffled chatter outside fell on deaf ears as the pair barely shifted in their sleep, the pale purple towel swaying ever so slightly at the breeze from the closing door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a full-on romantic or secret pining awkward crush on ur member that is also a guy thing but then halfway through I realized Yuku is still underage at the time I was writing so I swerved real quick to make it more platonic and just have hints of a one-sided crush because that's legal and less weird
> 
> I have cc and twt if you want to send me questions or anything or u just wanna hmu, @/j_harii on twt
> 
> Also if you're wondering what the one word that popped up in Yuku's head was when he saw Sungmin then read again from the title ;D


End file.
